Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards
The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards is a four-part DLC for Dungeon Defenders. Part 1: The Mistymire Forest was added on December 15th to PC, Playstation and XBox. Part 1: The Mistymire Forest "Now that your Dungeon’s been defended, prepare to venture outside into the realms of Etheria in The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards! Explore the Mistymire forest to recover the Purple Eternia Shard, and experience 4 all new missions, story cinematics, enemies, and more:" -Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/204381/ This DLC adds: *Each pack has 3 modes (Campaign, Challenge, PvP), 2 new maps, 12 new weapons, new pet, new cinematics, all new Bosses, and more! The PC version may come with some extra stuff pertaining to the PC content (i.e. there's a new Über Monster Fest on LifeStream Hollow and a costume for the Ranger included in this first pack) *New weapons and pets will be added into Console via patches (they cannot come with the DLC, as all users need them in order to not fragment online play) since they have completely different models, animations, effects, and vfx that were made post release. *Everyone on PC will be able to join in Nightmare games for maps they own. This is so the community isn't segmented. *Players will not be able to join into the Eternia Shards maps they don't own, since they do not have that content required. *There's going to be some extra jazz in the full expansion pack (all 4 parts) too, if you stick around and watch everything in the trailer! *The unique Assassin Ranger Costume Part 2: Moraggo Desert Town TBA ~February 2012. This DLC adds: *The War of the Djinn challenge. *A new campaign map, where players can face an all new boss to recover the lost Blue Eternia Shard. Complete DLC Preorder "Now that your Dungeon’s been defended, prepare to venture outside into the realms of Etheria in The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards! Explore the Mistymire forest to recover the Purple Eternia Shard, and experience 4 all new missions, story cinematics, enemies, and more:" -Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/sub/12994/ This DLC adds: *All parts one to four of the QFTLES DLC. *Early access to Nightmare mode, which is a difficulty mode above insane. This will evolve into the final Nightmare mode as the content is completed and released. *The Assault Challenge Mission Pack. Costume Rewards Part 1: The Mistymire Forest *Ranger Assassin Costume - Any Difficulty PC *Steam (PC) offers two options for purchase. **Dungeon Defenders Lost Eternia Shards DLC: Part 1. This does not unlock Nightmare mode right away. This was released on Dec 16, 2011. **Dungeon Defenders Lost Eternia Shards Complete DLC Pack. This includes Nightmare Mode and Parts 1, 2, 3 and 4. As well as the AMP. This was released on Dec 16, 2011. Xbox 360 *Microsoft accidentally released the DLC early. Some XBL users were able to purchase and play it before its access was removed. It was officially released on Dec 21, 2011. Media left Category:DLC